


Injustice : Heroes Among Us : Year Two

by cursedtobeshortforever



Series: Injustice : Heroes Among Us [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: please read the first fic, this is a sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedtobeshortforever/pseuds/cursedtobeshortforever
Summary: A rewrite of Injustice: Year Two
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Renee Montoya/Kate Kane, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Injustice : Heroes Among Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705555
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One : Guy Gardner

Guy tried to take the Guardians' story seriously (he really did try!), but the idea of the world's most overgrown boy scout becoming a dictator was too hilarious not to laugh at. 

"Does something amuse you, Guy Gardner?" One of the Guardians asked.

"Yeah, something  ** does  ** amuse me," Guy said in a mocking tone, "The fact that you're saying that Superman is trying to take over the world like an American Hitler is absolutely freaking hilarious. The man saves kittens from trees, thinks heck is a bad word, calls his mother twice a day, is the world's shiniest golden boy, and probably the world's best dentist. This isn't a guy who's going to be cackling maniacally while beating a nun with a puppy. Maybe you got him confused with Batman?"

"Kyle Rayner has disappeared."

"What do you mean 'disappeared?" Guy asked. All the humor has left his tone, replaced with concern and confusion.

"He was returning to Earth when his ring signature vanished. We know he is still alive thanks to a message he was able to deliver, but the force that took him was powerful, and the message is only half of what he has sent initially." One of the Guardians said, playing what Kyle was able to send them, but the static noise was intense, and Guy was barely able to understand what was said.

"Being...away," Kyle's voice pierced through the static, "S...tried to...me. Help me...Earth. Don't know..come back. I will... stay alive. Please...took me." And the message ended. Guy was starting to feel sicker by the second.

"We suspect that whatever has happened to Rayner may be related to the growing situation on your home planet." One of the more sympathetic Guardians said, only making Guy angrier at whatever is happening right now. Guy wasn't even sure what was happening right now. Is this what a migraine feels like?

"Okay. Enough talking," Guy said, "Are you going to let me find out what the hell is going in my home or what?"

"Yes,"  _ YES _ , "but you won't be alone."  _ Fuck _ . "You will be accompanied to Earth with Ganther."  _ Oh, joy. _

The fly to Earth was a long and tense one. Guy tried to wrap his head around the idea of his friends being war criminals, but he just couldn't do it. Guy heard the police radio from his ring say something about Superman taking over congress, and he flew there immediately along with Ganther.

The small part of Guy's brain that thought 'this is some sort of joke' died out the second he saw what was in front of him. Flash and Hal Jordan, walking out of congress after kidnapping them and forcing them into agreeing with the Justice League. There were several cop cars, helicopters, and even a fucking tank.  _ Welp, this is going to be a disaster. _

"I'm not gonna lie," Guy said with a smile, "I'm kind of impressed that you were to piss off an entire country without me."

"Hal Jordan," Ganther said, ignoring Hal's confused expression, "take me to Superman."

The sun was setting by the time they got to Superman, and Guy didn't like anything of what he saw. Superman was sitting at the head of a table in a hall that looked like it belonged to an overlord that Guy arrested two years ago. He had a way too serious expression on and won't stop looking at a necklace in his hand. It took him a few seconds to acknowledge the Green Lanterns in front of him.

"What can I do for you, Ganther?" Superman said after some silence. Guy hoped his easy-going smile actually looked easy-going and not like he swallowed a whole ass lemon.

"You had helped us many times in the past," Ganther said, "There have been times when your intervention was the difference between victory and defeat, and so I come today as a friend - as an ambassador of Oa. I am here to advise. Not to interfere."  _ Okay, off with a good start. _

"And what is your advice?" Superman asked.  _ Please don't say anything too you, Ganther. _

"Stop what you are going."  _ God damn it. _

"What I am  ** doing  ** is protecting these people." Superman rose from his chair, slamming his fists on the table, and Guy's careless expression turned into an anxious one.

"No, Superman," Ganther started to float in the air so he could keep his staring contest with Superman going, "What you are doing is seeking to control them."  _ Is this turning into a Macho Dude competition? _

"I  ** am  ** one of them."

"No, you are not. You have been raised among them, but you are not one of them." Guy had to give Ganther some credit. He was surprisingly calm.

"You're right," Guy could hear Superman's temper rising in his voice, "I am not of this planet. My planet was destroyed, and my people perished due to ignorant and arrogant leaders not acting when needed. I will not allow that to happen again."

"I have watched civilizations rise and fall," the sorrow in Ganther's voice made Guy uncomfortable, "we Guardians are gifted with enormous power. Sometimes, not using that power is the most difficult decision of all, and that is a decision you have to learn. The people of Earth are not meant to be controlled. In fact, there is no group of living beings in the whole galaxy that is meant to be controlled or tamed. All living beings are born with free will and an independent mind. The more you try to contain them, the more they will resent you. So this is my advice: stop what you are doing before you are hated for the rest of your life."

Guy wanted to clap for that speech. 

Superman was going to shout something back until he heard something with his superhearing that changed his posture.  _ Oh boy. This is not going to end well. _

"You said you watch civilizations rise and fall." _ he's going to ask the million-dollar question, isn't he?  _ "Were you watching Krypton in its final moments? Did you choose in your infinite wisdom, not to use your power that day?"  _ And there it is. _

"Ganther?" Hal asked with confusion.  _ Am I going to have to be the voice of reason here? _

"You dare?!" Superman yelled while almost breaking the table with his hands. "You dare come to me today and lecture me on responsibility?! You doomed my planet. My people. My parents!"

"No," Ganther said while floating above Superman like some sort of power move, "they doomed themselves."

"You want to let the monsters of the world run free?" Superman asked while flying in front of Ganther. This is becoming a very dangerous power play contest.

"We will not allow you to rule over these people, Kal-El of Krypton!" 

"Is that a threat?" Superman's eyes glowed red.

"It is a warning." Ganther was glowing green now.

_ Damn it. I do have to be the voice of reason. _

"Okay, guys," Guy said, trying to stop their glaring match, "I'm going to say a few things that will definitely get me punched, but hell with it, they need to be said. Superman, whether you like it or not, Krypton has become a cautionary tale among other planets. The Guardians had worn Krypton for months before its destruction happened, and even your own parents didn't listen until the last minute. You need to stop blaming others for your tragedies because the more you do it, the more of an asshole you look." Superman glared at him, but at least he didn't kill him.

"And Ganther, you have to stop these stupid silent moments, and you need to be more compassionate towards others. Do you have any idea how many times someone wanted to kill us because of you and your old ways? The world changed a long time ago, and it's about time you and the other guardians start changing with it. The galaxy is slowly losing their trust in us, and if you don't change anything, there won't be anymore Green Lanterns." Ganther lowered his head.

"Now that that's out of the way, how about we turn the ominous powers levels down a notch before we lose a continent? Can we settle this like men over a drink? I know that Ganther might have a hard time seeing over the bar, but I'm sure we can get him a cushion or something."  _ Please use my stupidity as a distraction. _

"Ganther," Superman said after some tense silence, "get the hell off of my planet." Superman said the H-word. This is serious.

"I am sorry to see you like this, Superman. It is clear that you are past the point of reason." Ganther turned his back on Superman, floating out of the hall. "We will return to Oa. Come, Hal Jordan."

Hal tried to argue but walked away along with Guy instead. Ganther told Hal what Guy already knew: Hal will go back to Oa for an emergency call while Guy looks over the Earth in his place. Hal said one final goodbye to his girlfriend and went over with Ganther to leave Earth.

"Guy, wait. There is one thing I have to tell you before I leave." Hal said.

"What is it?" Guy asked jokingly. "Did someone die while I was gone?"

"Yes." _Shit. Seriously? God, I feel like a dick_ . "Ollie died while you were gone. A misunderstanding happened with Superman. It was an accident-." _That fucking does it._

"Are you shitting me? I mean, are you _actually shitting me_? " Guy asked in anger, forgetting his anger management. " 'A misunderstanding'? Are you fucking with me? We both saw the man in that room, Hal! He is a powerful, angry man with god-like powers, and you say that it was 'an accident?' What, did he hug him too hard? Sneezed and froze Ollie to death? Just what kind of moron do you think I am?! YOU?! Ollie was our fucking friend, and you're taking orders **from his murderer**?! WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Guy-." Hal tried to reason with him, but Guy was way too angry for that. He gave him one punch to the cheek and flew away. He had to do something to get away from there before he'll do something he'll regret. Dinah. Fuck, he had to check on her.

Her house was empty when he got there and looking as if no one had been here for days. Fortunately, Dinah had gotten home two minutes after he arrived, so he decided to say hello. Unfortunately, Dinah is a world-class vigilante, and like most world-class vigilantes, her first instinct was to pick the intruder (who was currently Guy) and press them into the closest wall.

"What the-." Guy didn't even get to finish his curse thanks to her strength. "Hey! Calm down. It's me!"

"Guy?" Dinah asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I heard about Ollie." It took Guy a few seconds to realize that this grab and hold is way above her average strength. "When did you get so strong?"

"Oh shit," Dinah said, releasing Guy from her hold, "sorry about that. Look, this is going to be a long story, so go sit down on the couch while I give you an apology beer."

"Beer sounds good." 

Dinah told him almost everything after they sat down. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was hiding something, but with Ollie's death and Batman's exposure, he couldn't really blame her.

"So," he said after she finished her story, "Batman gave you some sort of Superpill so you could kick his army's ass?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Is it?"

"No. No, I guess it isn't."

Guy glared at his beer can, debating whether he should add more bad news. He decided that if their lives are going to hell, they might as well know the full ride to there.

"Kyle is missing," he said, "not dead, but definitely off the net. Before he disappeared, he was able to leave one last message. All we know of his attacker is that his name starts with an S and that we need to protect the Earth from him. Do you think Clark could have done this?"

"Maybe," was her only answer. "I honestly think he wants the whole world under his control. He even kidnapped former criminals from Gotham just 'to be safe.' Jade Nguyen, who hasn't done any major crimes for the last year or two so she could spend more time with her family, was taken from her city around two weeks ago. Lian has been suffering separation anxiety ever since, and Roy is feeling as if he's going to relapse thanks to all the current events."

"Christ," Guy was ready to throw up, " I can't believe Superman's seriously gone off the deep end. How the hell am I supposed to keep Earth safe now?" 

"Guy?" Dinah asked cautiously," How do you feel about joining a rebellion against Superman?"

Guy was finally able to smile again. Dinah, I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter Two : Selina Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during issues six until twelve

Selina came to her apartment on a rainy day, making sure that nothing valuable had gone missing since she left it. With Cyborg being a living computer and Luthor as one of the world's smartest men, she was sure that someone had already found a way to disable all of her alarms and would have destroyed it by trying to find a clue to Bruce's whereabouts.

Instead, she came back to find everything just as she left it (not even her computer was hacked) except for the burner phone on her coffee table. The phone only had one contact, and out of curiosity, she decided to call the mysterious protector of innocent residences.

"I'm happy that you have to call Selina. We have much to discuss."

Selina hung up the phone the second she recognized the voice. The phone rang a second later, and with a roll of her eyes, she answered the phone.

"Please, just let me explain myself." The familiar voice said.

"I don't give away my precious time for one of Superman's lapdogs," Selina snarled back. She didn't care what kind of friendship she had with him, that was before the war started. She would rather eat nails then continue this call.

"I have been secretly on your side since this whole disaster began," he explained, "I have covered for J'onn when he was Hawkgirl and tried to warn Batman of Superman several times.  You are a smart woman Selina. Can you look back at my past actions and not say that this is a possibility? Can you please believe in my story and trust me?"

"You joined  _ his  _ side, continued to help  _ him  _ even after he killed Ollie, stood with him as he announced his army, and you dare to ask of me to trust you?" Selina didn't know if she wanted to cry out, scream in rage, or to laugh at this mess. Her voice was starting to break and began to feel a lump forming in her throat.

"I know that I'm asking a great deal from you," he said," and you don't have to accept my words, but at least keep this phone with you. You don't know what will make you desperate enough to call me."

Selina hated that he was right, said one last goodbye and ended the call. She put the phone in one of her Kalver suit's many pockets and tried to make herself feel better by petting her cats. Unfortunately, that was the moment Barbara decided to call for a Birds of Prey meeting. Selina let out a tired sign.  _ There goes my happy me time. _

Selina rode her bike to the building Barbara had sent her, and the doors opened the second her feet touched the ground. The door was an elevator that took her to the third floor, with one of the walls revealing to a secret room. All of the current members (Black Canary, Huntress, Batwoman, and Oracle) were already there.

"I'm not fashionably late again, am I?" Selina asked.

"No," Dinah answered, "We were all here since early morning. But we are surprised at how slow it took you to get here. Did something happen?"

"Don't worry, Dinah. It's raining outside, so I couldn't take any of my usual shortcuts without making a major risk." Selina said, not wanting to mention her early call and admit how it distracted her. "So, why did the great and powerful Oracle decide to call us all here on this blissful day?"

"I called you here today because of this," Barbara said, pointing at one of her many computer screens, and Selina gasped. Superman's army was starting to enter Gotham with the city's police force waiting for them on the other end. Selina could see Montoya, Bullock, and Commissioner Gordon at the front line. All of the girls looked at Barbara in dismay.

"They aren't going to fight them, right?" Kate asked in worry. Selina knew how Kate felt. Watching your spouse fight against an overpowered foe is painful. "Renee should understand better than to fight them. They all probably swallowed a Superpill before they got there!"

"They won't fight them. Something much worse is going to happen," just as Barbara said that, Gordon got a word from the Mayor to let them in. Selina felt her stomach sink. "The Mayor was always a coward that followed the strongest player like a stray dog. It's a miracle he hasn't sold out Batman from the start."

Barbara turned off the computer screen and turned her chair to face them. "As of now, no one in Gotham has any power anymore: cop, mobster, or vigilantes. Our Mayor has turned his back on us, and we are on our own. We need to rally all of the civilians. Gotham never liked being controlled, and anyone who has lived here long enough that we become a cohesive unit the second some outside authority forces us to get our shit together. What I plan-." Barbara was cut off by one of her alerts. Jim Gordon was waiting outside of the building, looking wet and far too calm for Selina's comfort.

"It's your dad," he said. "Let me in."

"This is a secure location," Helena said. "How did he find you?"

"I know you're here, Barbara," Gordon said to the camera. "I know everything about Batgirl. We need to talk."

"You should wait here," Barbara said to them. She opened the elevator doors for her father and opened the walls to their secret hideout." I'll be back in a second." 

She closed the door after her exit. Selina and the others sat awkwardly together and waited for her return. They heard Gordon yell once, but the rest of the conversation was too quiet to hear. Finally, after what felt like hours, Barbara opened the wall to reveal their presence to her father. Selina couldn't help but smirk at Gordon's shocked face.

"Dad," Barbara said, "you don't know everything about me." 

They all spend the rest of the evening planning their next choice of action. They all agreed on the following plan: tomorrow, Gordon will call all of the policemen in Gotham to an abandoned warehouse where they will explain the current situation and their future plans. The next day Selina stood with the Birds of Prey on a makeshift stage at the warehouse and let out a small gasp at Bullock's state. Half of his face was bruised, and his left leg was limping a bit.

"An 'incident' with one of the super-soldier," Montoya explained. Selina felt her chest get warm from anger. Ever since Superman's soldiers have entered Gotham, more and more people ended up in the hospital for rallying against them. 

_ Because letting people get beat up by the authority for marching against you is something that a tyrant will  _ **_ never  _ ** _ do.  _ Selina thought bitterly

It took a few minutes for all of Gotham's finest to get there, saving the citizens from the super-soldier and making sure said soldier didn't follow them can make you late for meetings. 

Gordon cleared his throat. "It's boiling out there, and Superman will never understand why. Gotham will never sit still while super-powered thugs take over  _ our  _ streets, demanding  _ our  _ citizens into curfews and beating them up if they won't listen, taking away  _ our  _ jobs while mocking us for 'not being good enough'! He is blind enough by his own stupidity to think that forcing these 'soldiers' into our life will result in an order. But we were never known for our compliance, and we sure as hell won't start being known for it now. We all know this. And we all also know that violence alone doesn't do the job done."

"We don't have a job anymore." One of the policewomen said.

"We still have a job to do. It just got a lot harder and a lot bigger." Gordan continued. "We need to protect Gotham's citizens from their so-called 'protectors,' and we need to keep the city safe."

"And how are we gonna do that?" A different cop asked. "Bullock got his ass kicked by one of those thugs for protecting a bunch of kids, with a badge in his hand!" That caused some of the attendants to mutter between themselves.

"Yeah, I had a badge in my hand, and now I'm standing here for a reason!" Bullock yelled.

"You won't need your badges," Gordon said. Selina tried to focus on his words, but Dinah's voice caught her attention instead.

"Guy? What is it?" Dinah's eyes widen at her comm, and Selina's curiosity just got stronger. "What?" Her eyes turned from surprised to troubled. "Until you get back, I'll try not to do anything stupid." She said the last word with a smile. Selina raised one brow at her in question, but she just shook her head no and mouthed 'later.' Selina let out an annoyed puff of air.

"Okay, you need to stop for a second." The same policewoman from before said, cutting Jim off. "Do you have any idea what you are asking of us now? We can't quit the force or do any of the crazy schemes that you're planning! Not all of us have thousands of dollars in life-saving! How are we supposed to pay our bills?"

"Money is not an issue-." Selina tried to explain, but the policewoman cut her off.

"Maybe not for you,  ** thief.  ** But I have kids at home who are used to a certain lifestyle that includes extravagances like food!"

"Enough with the attitude-." Renee started, but Selina stopped her with a gentle shoulder touch. They had both bonded over being the only two Latinas in their workforce, and Renee never stood down when one of her friends get insulted.

Selina took a step forward. "What you said is true. I am known for being a thief because of Catwoman, but I'm also Selina Kyle. I have built several shelters for abused women and street animals, a large community center for those who can't afford clubs. I also have protected the East end by myself for the past ten years because of none of you 'cops' thought sex workers were not good enough to protect." That caused some of the said cops to look away from guilt. Good. "And even when I was 'just a thief,' I have stolen only from the rich and corrupt, those who not only can afford the loss but also deserved it. If it weren't for me and my 'dirty ways,' some of the worst would still be walking among us, because it was me and my 'dirty ways' that found the information of their crimes through my thieving ways. If you want to continue to ignore all of the good that I have done for this city for the sake of keeping your black and white world view, you might as well leave your badge and dignity here and go join Superman." The silence that followed made Selina smile.

"Did your mother teach you to silence an audience?" Renee asked with a grin.

Selina thought of Leslie and brought out her own grin. "Yes."

"We have multiple benefactors who will pay us millions to bring Superman down." Helena said to the audience. "Each and every one of you will be very well taken care of financially."

"I understand your concerns, and I didn't bring you here to waste your time," Gordon said, "I've brought you here because you're good police. You care about this city and its people, and every single one of you had stood up to authority without fear when you thought this was the right thing to do. Some of you have even stood up to me. Right now, I am offering a chance to stand up for what's right. I'm offering you a chance to be the police.

"How?" another policeman asked. "How are you supposed to the job with  ** them  ** in our city?"

"With this." Gordon showed the audience a red pill. "Our city is at war. The Birds of Prey have started a resistance, but they can't do it alone. They needed soldiers. If you agree to join the resistance, this will be your new badge."

"This is the game-changer. Bullock, if you could do the honor?" Gordon gave the pill to Bullock. Bullock swallowed it, and Gordon shot a bullet to his head. The bullet didn't even pierce his skin and fell to the ground. " In the next seven months, Batman will be planning the perfect attack against Superman. Unfortunately, I won't be able to join you." The crown let out a unified gasp Selina was confused. What force could make Gordon sit this out? "I have stage four lung cancer, which means that if I don't get treatment soon, the cancer cells will move to my blood and liver. The pill that Bullock just took makes every cell in your body stronger and quicker to regenerate, and that also includes the cancer cells within me. For every pill I will take, my life span shortens by six months. Nightwing, who is currently recovering from a broken hip, will take my place in future plans." The crowd was outraged by this, and Selina had to agree. Gordon deserved better than this.

Gordon raised his hand to quiet down the yelling. "I know how you feel because I felt the same. I was more than ready to sacrifice my life by taking those pills until my body breaks, but yesterday, Nightwing took me aside to talk and gave me much needed reality check. He said, and I quote: 'I don't care how righteous you feel about this, Gotham deserves better than losing you, so does your daughter. And not only that, but you deserve to live long enough to see Gotham become safe again. You have already sacrificed so much for this city. Please, just this once, let Gotham do something for you in return.' Nightwing is one of the best people I have met, and every word he said is right. I want to see Gotham grow, get better, and guide her way, but I can't do it if I'm dead. I know a lot of you won't like this decision, but I hope this won't cause you to quit."

"Are you kidding me? If small changes were able to break us, we would have quit the police force years ago!" One of the random cops said. "We fight for Gotham because we love her, just as you said, and a change of leaders isn't going to change that. In fact, it's kind of a relief because now we won't have to hear your annoying voice in our ears anymore!" That caused some laughter among them, with Bullock and Renee joining in. Gordon smiled in relief, but Selina couldn't. She worked with Alfred and Leslie long enough to know basic biology, and unless a miracle happens, Gordon will probably get sick with other complications as well.

After the gathering was over, Selina went to Dinah and asked her to give Guy's latest update so she could report it to Bruce and plan the next attack. Selina called Zatanna to transport her to the Tower of Fate and went straight to Bruce after she got there.

Bruce attempted to sit up for her, but his spine was still in recovery and wouldn't let him even move a muscle. He let out a frustrated grunt.

"Dinah had just given me the latest Green Lantern update from Guy, and on the way here, I got more information from J'onn." Selina walked to Bruce's bed. "While we were rallying the cops into joining the resistance, two dozens Green Lanterns went to Earth to capture Superman. According to J'onn, he only got there after the Sinestro and his Corps came to the scene. The battle happened in the Great Salt Desert in Utah, and luckily for us, J'onn was working in the town next to it at the time and got to the second half of the conflict. The Sinestro Corp greatly outnumbered the Green Lanterns, and there was one casualty, a Green Lantern squirrel named Ch'p. The Green Lanterns were forced to surrender to avoid more deaths, and the Sinestro Corps was ready to exterminate them. Thankfully, whatever morals Superman had left stopped Sinestro, and he took them as war prisoners instead. Guy saw the Sinestro Corps leaving Earth, and is now on his way to Oa to warn the Guardians."

"We both had fears about Superman, but working with Sinestro is far worse then what we both expected." Bruce looked over to Selina with a concerned look. "However, at the moment, I'm more worried about you, Selina. Oracle could have reported everything you just told me, which means something is bothering you, and you want to discuss it. Can you please tell me what it is?"

Selina looked away from Bruce. "Gordon is dying from stage four lung cancer, and I think I have a solution for that. The problem is that the solution is from one of Superman's men who claim to be on our side, and that is an obviously dangerous move. This could backfire terribly on us, ruin everything we've planned, and no one will ever trust us again." The weight of the burner phone was getting heavier by the minute.

Bruce gave Selina a kind smile and reached out to grab her hand. Selina came closer to him so he could hold hers. "Selina, if the risk you were about to take were a walk in the park, then I'd be worried. Every decision we make it risky because of the lives that they hold. But I have always trusted you, even from the beginning, and my trust in you will never wither. If you think we should take this leap of faith, then I support you with all my might." 

If Selina had the strength for tears, she would have cried by now. She took a deep breath, took out the burner phone, and dialed its only number.

"Hello-?"

"Listen to me very carefully," Selina said, cutting him off before letting him speak, "I am giving you one chance and one chance alone to prove your loyalty to us. In a few months, we are going to do something big against Superman. If you ruin my trust in you, I will ruin everything that belongs to you from the basics of your riches to the legacy you've built for yourself. Understood?"

"Yes." Selina was happy at the fear in his voice.

"Good. Here is what you're supposed to do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. This is what happens when you and your beta-reader live in different countries


	3. Chapter Three: Dinah Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during issue thirteen

"I need you here, Dinah," Barbara said into her comm, "I need your leadership here on the ground."

Dinah rolled her eyes. "I'll be only gone a day. Commissioner Gordon can coordinate things on the ground in Gotham until I get back. He's far more qualified to lead the resistance I am anyway." She was driving to Ollie's little mancave, swallowing a lump in her throat while doing so. Dinah learned after her mother's funeral that picking up after the dead is one of the most painful experiences anyone can go through. At least her bike and Barbara can give a bit of comfort, as small as said comfort was.

"I don't think that's true. You were an excellent leader for the Birds of Prey and some Justice League missions when you had to be. I'm certain you would be the same for Gotham." Dinah wasn't sure if Barbara was kidding or not.

"Are you saying that because you believe in me, or because you're having a hard time telling your dad what to do, and you're far happier ordering me around?" Dinah asked she reached her city's storage units. She entered the one on the second left, and smirk at Barbara's annoyed sigh.

"That...is annoyingly insightful."

"Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow and ready to blindly do your bidding again. I just have a few of Ollie's affairs to see to. And I've been putting off coming back to the Arrowcave." Dinah pushed a secret hand reader on the forth wall, opening an arrowhead-shaped door. Ollie was many things in life, but subtle wasn't one of them.  _ God, even making fun of him hurts me now. How the hell am I supposed to survive the next seven months? _

"Dinah, I truly appreciate and love you, but Arrowcave is a terrible name."

"It was Ollie's idea. You don't have to be gentle with me about that. Harley said we should call it the Quiver."

"That's actually better."

"I know-," whatever sarcastic remark Dinah had died on her lips when she noticed the intruder in the cave. Harley Quinn, wearing her joke of a costume and fluffy bear slipper, was pointing an arrow with a scared look. Dinah would have felt bad for her if she wasn't a known murderer who invaded Ollie's last big life project. "Oracle, I'm going to have to call you back. What are you doing here?" She demanded out of Harley.

"Um...practicing archery in comfy slippers?" Dinah glared at Harley. Hard. Harley's shoulders dropped in defeat, pointing the bow and arrow to the ground while shuffling her feet in uncertainty. "I... I didn't have anywhere else to go. All of my friends are in hiding thanks to Superman, and Green Arrow said-."

"I want you to leave." Dinah has enough troubles on her hands, and the last thing she needs right now is to shelter a mass murderer.

"Listen, lady. I have been ordered around by literally every single person in my fucking life. I don't care how much shit you had to go through in the last week. I'm not going anywhere!"  _ Out of all the convicts that you could have sent here, Ollie, why did it have to be someone as stubborn as you? _

"Leave!" Instead of giving up, Harley bent down and took off her slippers. Dinah's eye almost twitched in irritation. " You really want to do this?" She asked tiredly.

" **_ Bring it _ ** ," said Harley before throwing her slippers to Dinah's face, "Fluffy Slipper Attack!" Dinah caught them with ease, trying not to show her frustration.  _ What does she think this is? Some lame fighting videogame with repetitive dialogue? _

"Wow, Black Canary," Harley said, looking as if she's smirking at her own inside joke, "you look calm for someone who's just caught exploding slippers." 

Dinah threw the slippers on the ground, covering her ears and kneeling to the ground. It took her s few seconds to realize how obvious the bluff was. "They're not really exploding slippers, are they?"

"Of course not," Harley answered, "that would be crazy!" 

_ That fucking does it. _

Dinah screamed her Canary Cry at Harley, throwing to the other side of the room and slamming her onto a table with all of her gadgets. Dinah noticed how bad of a move that was when Harley peeked up her giant mallet. Harley said some quick remark that Dinah didn't bother to listen to, ran to Dinah with a war cry while swinging the mallet in her direction. Dinah was more than ready to block the attack, but a familiar and nasty discomfort came back to her stomach.  _ Was this morning not enough? _

"Wait!" She yelled quickly, trying to keep her composure but failing miserably. "I... need a few seconds."

"What?" Harley never looked more confused in her life. "Is this even allowed? Was I allowed to that whenever someone tried to punch me? I thought we were fighting!" Harley studied Dinah's body language and just looked more confused than before. "Hey, are you ok there?"

"I need that bucket over there." Dinah was feeling to sick to reach a fucking bucket. She never thought her pride would be hurt this way.

"What?"

"Now!"

"Why do you even need a-." Harley's words were cut off my Dinah's loud vomiting. Dinah didn't have to see Harley's face to know what her face said. _ Harley has four PhDs. She is probably figuring out my current state, and then she will be four times more annoying. What joy. _

"Eww. What's wrong with you. It's as if you're-." Dinah could hear Harley's lightbulb turn on in her head. _ Fuck my life. _ "Wait, wait, wait! Is this morning sickness?"

"I'm not discussing this with you. Let's get back to me throwing your ass out of here."  _ Maybe I can pretend as if I didn't just throw up my dignity into the bucket. _

"It is! You're avoiding the subject instead of proving me wrong, you almost stuttered when you talked, and you can barely keep eye contact with me! You're preggers!"

Dinah tried to deny her claims, but another wave of vomiting stopped her from doing so. Harley let out a high peached laugh. Dinah felt her forehead veins were starting to bulge. "You think this is funny?" She almost screamed those words.

"I think this is hilarious!" Dinah gave her another glare. "Oh, come on. How is this not funny? You're a Superhero with morning sickness. You save the world, and then you throw up. And...oh my God." Harley's expression went from happy to downright joyful. "I just pictured you in the third trimester, with all the stomach but still wearing fishnets. Oh, sweet Jesus, this image is now seared in my brain. You know, you somehow still made them work!"

"Stop it, please." Dinah wasn't sure she had any pride left. "Can we get back to beating each other up? It's less painful than this."

"Oh, don't be stupid. I'm not going to fight you now that I know that you're pregnant." Harley went and sat down next Dinah, not caring about the vomit smell. "I remember how hard it is."

"You remember...? What do you mean by that? " Dinah asked after catching up with her words. Harley let out a small 'huh,' as if getting out of her daze and back to reality. "Harley? Are you...? Did you have a child?"

Harley was too quiet for Dinah's liking. "Let's go back to hitting each other. That was fun." Dinah let out a small smile at that. Harley was doing exactly what she did five minutes ago.

"Harleen?" Dinah asked her quietly. Whenever Dinah felt suffocated by whatever was going around her, Ollie would call by her real name to remind her that she is human before a hero. It helped her to open up. She hoped it would help Harley too.

"I...I have a daughter. Her name is Lucy." Harley started to hug herself for comfort, and Dinah had to beat the urge to hug her herself. "She lives with my sister. She's four, and she likes tutus and toy cars. She especially likes putting tutus on toy cars. She likes the idea of a ballerina car. Drives my sister crazy, but I think that makes perfect sense." Harley let small laugh before getting serious again and continuing. "Mistah J didn't know about her. I knew that wouldn't... that he wouldn't... his work was too important. He couldn't have a daughter. I went for almost a year, and when I came back to my Puddin', he was so funny. He acted like he didn't even notice that I was gone." Dinah saw a tear escape Harley's eye, and her blood boiled. Joker should be named the king of rock-bottom.

"I should have known he was gonna treat me this way. I was only hired as his psychiatrist after he killed the second Robin because Professor Hugo wanted to see what would happen. He didn't care about how I helped Poison Ivy open up, or how great my grades were. He just saw me as another sacrifice for his precious research. I'm just a good joke, huh? I actually think I'm good at something, or that I'm being respected, but I'm really just some worn-out tool to use and throw away. Maybe those protestors were right. Maybe I did deserve to get abused. I should have known better after all, right?"  _ Oh, to hell with it all.  _ Dinah reached towards Harley and hugged her. Harley froze in shock for a second, probably because she forgot what actual comfort felt like, but slowly hugged Dinah back. It only took one second for all of Harley's tears to break out. They sat down like that for a few good minutes until Harley was able to calm down.

"Is the baby Ollie's?" Harley asked, sniffing back some snot to spare Dinah's shoulder.

"Yes, it's Ollie's." Dinah's eyes suddenly widen in realization. "Wait, when did you figure out our secret identities?"

"I knew for a long time. I kind of figured out all of yours with my brilliant brain. I didn't tell anyone because I knew that Puddin' would kill me if he knew what I know. I was going to tell Ollie, though. He was really nice to me and wanted to share some stuff, you know? But he's dead, and the last good guy that cared about me is gone."

"Why didn't you go to Selina or Ivy?"

"Selina probably hates me now, and I haven't talked to Ivy in years. Puddin' convinced me not to, but I should probably stop using him for excuses. I am my own person and a shitty person at that. It's best if I owe up to it. Denial is never healthy."

"You know, Ollie believed in you." Dinah smiled at Harley's surprised face. "I had no idea why, though. That man could hold a grudge like no one else, but he saw something in you. Something not beyond redemption. And I'm starting to see it too."  _ At least you have the decency to the blame for your own actions. _

"Did Superman kill him?"

"Yes." The bulge in Dinah's throat returned.

"And you're going to stop him from hurting anyone else, right?"

"That's the plan."

Harley stood up and reached her hand for Dinah to take. "Then I'm going to help you." Dinah looked at Harley's hand, not sure if she should take it or not. "I know I haven't been the best gal in the world, or even a decent one, but that gal was under some major bad influence. The gal before, though? She was a good girl who genuinely wanted to help the sick and hurt, and I think it's about time that girl comes back to the world. Don't you?"

Dinah took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and took Harley's hand in her own. Helena would call her a softie, Barbara would be annoyed at a new wild card, and Kate's first instinct would be to tackle Harley to the ground. But Dinah didn't care. Ollie spend his last weeks on earth believing in Harley Quinn, And Dinah was going to make sure his efforts will not go in vain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's the idiot that decided to fuck off to another city instead of working on her procrastination issues? THIS BITCH RIGHT HERE.


	4. Chapter Four : Barbara Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during issue fourteen

Barbara read the report of the Guardians' decision to stay low for the next few months, and the wheels started to turn in her head. With Bruce's back slowly healing, Dinah's pregnancy, and the time needed to plan the next major attack, this decision could be a small blessing. She knew better than anyone why taking away all the current Green Lanterns out of their missions could be dangerous, and maybe with time, Hal and John will get a slap of reality to the face and betray Superman along with Sinestro. But that was a huge maybe, and Barbara needed to focus on her current plans.

"Hey, Babs, we're here."  _ Speaking of current plans _ . Helena's voice snapped Barbara's head out of her thoughts. Selina, Kate, and Dinah were waiting outside with her, waiting for her to open the entrance for them. "Mind opening the doors for us?" 

Barbara had laid out the map of Gotham for today's plans on one of her computer screens for them to see. Selina's eyes widened when she realized that was the map of the East End. She looked at Barbara with distress.

"Nothing happened there yet," Barbara said to calm her down, "these are just their patrol roots. Today, we are planning to attack two of the super-soldiers as a small test run. This will be a test run on the information that I gathered, our teamwork with the GCPD, and the effectiveness of the pill. We can also capture the soldiers for questioning. We will work with the detectives of the police force along with Harley Quinn-."

" ** Harley Quinn ** ?!" Kate yelled in rage. "You're letting miss psycho clown join the rebellion?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Kate, please let me explain." Dinah's soft voice tried to defend. "I know that this seems completely insane and out of proportion, but I swear there is some good in her. Ollie saw that good in her too, and even endangered his little man cave to keep her safe. Please, let me try to make Oliver's last act of kindness pull through."

There was a small quietness before Selina spoke up. "While I think that we can all agree that we can't object to Dinah's speech without looking like complete asshats, I still see Kate's point. However, we can still find a middle ground here. Harley will have to go through more than just one trial run. She will work herself to the bone, and she will be watched for every second of her trials. And once we find her trustworthy enough, she will be included in the main projects. If she fails, she will be sent to a secret prison away from Superman to get the treatment she deserves. But I guess this was your plan all along, right, Barbara?"

"Am I becoming this predictable?" Barbara was feeling uncomfortable now. First Dinah, now Selina? If Dick begins to predict her, she might start to scream.

"Nope." 

"Nah ah." 

"Definitely not."

"To be honest, I'm still not sure if Barbara is your real name." Helena's last remark made them all laugh. They find the weirdest ways to make her feel better. But laughter should be saved for later because a war is coming in less than a year, and they needed to focus. Barbara spent the rest of the meeting explaining how the layout will work out. The only thing that changed was Harley's replacement with Selina, who instead will go around Gotham placing cameras in Oracle's blindspots. With Superman's harsh curfew, Barbara can finally put some surveillance in those warehouses that were just outside her reach. It's the only good thing that came out of the super-army.

The Birds of Prey ran out of the building to their bikes, riding to the meeting spot with the detectives. Selina ran to the outskirts of Gotham, leaving Barbara alone with her thoughts. Martian Manhunter still wasn't able to find any leads to the missing Teen Titans. He reported that the only way to find out what happened is by finding out where the Kents are hiding, but rumors say that Superman changes their location every week, so that's not gonna happen any time soon.

"We're all where you wanted us to be, Oracle." Dinah's words brought Barbara back to reality. "How many soldiers are there?"

"There should be only two. And they should be isolated well away from the rest of the force. They're clearly growing overconfident with their power."

"Well, that works for us." Helena said to to the group.

"You ever going to tell us how this mysterious 'Oracle' knows the patrol details?" Bullock asked.

"Don't take it personally, but we don't like sharing secrets." Helena had just told the biggest underestimation of the year.

A scream of a child broke through. The soldiers are having their fun.

"That's your cue detectives." Renee and Bullock ran to the cry before Helena was able to finish her sentence.

Dinah turned to the detectives before they left the group. "Guys, remember, show no signs of enhanced abilities until we've taken out there out their communicators. They can't be allowed to report our capabilities back to Superman." Renee and Bullock gave her one short nod of a head before getting out of Barbara's camera view. She switched to a different one to see the fight better. She saw a soldier holding some poor kid upside with his two friends watching. From the skateboards leaning on the wall next to the two friends, it became obvious that they only wanted to practice new tricks. Don't these soldiers have any shame?

"What part of curfew do you people don't understand? Do you think we want to make an example out of you in front of your friends? You think we want to hurt you?"  _ Yes. You obviously want to make an example of him.  _ The poor kid started whimpering in mercy, and let out a scream of pain when his leg was held even stronger. Barbara could hear the boy's bone cracking from here.

Montoya came just in time to shoot a bullet to his helmet. "Let him go."

"Haven't you heard?" The soldier said tauntingly. "Bullets don't hurt-." He was cut off by the bullet that hit the eye socket of his helmet in a perfect bullseye. Barbara gave a small clap for Montoya.

"Bullets might not hurt you," she said with a smirk, "but shooting you in the face still feels good." Bullock was standing next to her with a similar grin in his face, and Barbara was starting to worry. Are they starting to enjoy this too much?

"You?"The second soldier asked in surprise. "What are you doing standing? Didn't I hit you through a window?" Nevermind, they weren't having enough fun.

"That was you?" Bullock actually looked enraged and a bit scary. Barbara didn't know he has capable of that.

"Not yet, Harvey." Montoya attempted to back Bullock down.

"This guy made me take off my hat in public?" That was the thing he was angry about?

"You're a cop? What is this? The Gotham police department looking for trouble?" Instead of answering the soldier, Bullock and Montoya stood in their fighting position, waiting for their next cue. "Well?"

"I'll answer that the second my friend lands on the ground. It will only take a second." The soldiers tried to demand a real answer from Bullock, but Helena's perfect timing interrupted their words. With one swift motion, she took out her electric escrima sticks and pointed them to the soldiers' heads, frying their communicators.

"Their comms are out." Helena reported.

"The warehouse directly in front of you in abandoned. Take them off the street." Thank God Selina got there in time to put the cameras there, or else Barbara would have been blind for the rest of the fight.

"With pleasure." Harvey turned his head towards the two men with a smug grin. "To answer your question. Yes, we're looking for trouble. And you are exactly what we were hoping to find." Harvey slammed the two men into the warehouse's walls, crashing them through the bricks. That was more pleasing to watch then Barbara wanted to admit.

"Well, that was satisfying." Bullock commented while wiping some dust from his suit.

"How the hell..." soldier one asked in confusion.

"We can still take you!" soldier two yelled in their faces.

"Maybe." Montoya put on an overly thoughtful expression. "Maybe you could take us two-on-two in a fight." Montoya's facade turned into smugness. "But we're way past a fair fight."

Kate dropped from the ceiling slamming her knees into soldier two and beating him up to a pulp. Do dramatic entrances run in the family?

"How about you?" she asked soldier one. "Looking to get into some trouble?" He ran away as if he has a tail between his legs instead of answering.

"Running away?" Bullock asked sarcastically. "Really?"

"Worst. Super-soldier. Ever." Montoya added.

"Coming fast west wall." Barbara said to Harley.  _ Please do as you're told. Please don't be an obnoxious wild card. _

Harley came out of the shadows with Barbara's father, knocking the soldier off his feet with one punch. All of the present rebels stood around the soldier.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say-." 

"Please wait a sec." Harley cut Bullock off before he could finish. "I have to ask him something first. Can you guys pick him up by the shoulders?"

Bullock and Montoya picked the soldier up, and Harley took the helmet off his face. The soldier looked like he was in his mid-twenties, with an average face and sandy hair. He looked like the type of man you'd always see on the street—that disturbed Barbara. Harley forced him to look into her eyes. "Why are you doing this? Why did you decide to be a super-soldier?"

"Listen, Lady. I'm just following orders-." The man was cut off thanks to Harley's punch. Barbara couldn't remember the last time she looked so severe and  ** hurt. **

"My grandma was a holocaust survivor, and all the people that tried to kill her said the same excuse." Harley looked at Barbara's father straight in the eye. "These people don't deserve your speeches."

"Miss Quinn is right." her father's words surprised everyone in the room, especially Harley.

"Commish?" Bullock asked concern.

"Don't read them their right. They don't have any." her father's words left Barbara in shock. "We're going to be interrogating them for as much information as we can get, and holding them without due process. From this day forwards, we no longer give human rights to those who choose to abandon their humanity behind for whatever poor excuse they have."

Barbara watched her father leave the room without another word. She started to feel sick from what just happened. 

The world is never going to be the same after this is over. Barbara has heard this sentence many times over the last few weeks. So why is it only starting to sink in now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big battle is coming up and I'm probably going to disappoint you all.


	5. Chapter Five: Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during issue 16

"They're all here, Dick," Selina said, her voice filling the empty room. "Are you sure you're ready for this? I wouldn't mind playing Leader for a day."

Dick let out a small, sad smile. "Bruce is still in recovery, and I was always known as the heart of our community. If there is anyone who should take Bruce's place in the head of the table, it's me. It's my duty as his son."

"And I'm his first partner, yet you didn't even think of asking me because you knew I would feel uncomfortable. You shouldn't force yourself into roles you don't want, kitten. You deserve to give yourself the kindness you show others.

Dick walked to Selina and gave her a small hug. "Thank you, Lina, but not doing this just for Bruce, I'm also doing this for myself. I was forced to sit out the first year because of my stupid injury, and I refuse to continue doing nothing."

Selina let out her own sad smile as he let her go. "Well, then I guess we have no choice but to face the music." Dick took one last deep breath, let it out, and walked with Selina to the meeting room.

The Tower of Fate had many surprising things in store for all new visitors, and a room with a road table, several chairs, and a coffee machine were one of them. Dick saw Montoya, Kate, Arthur, and Jefferson on the left side of the table while Zatanna, Helena, and Selina sat down on the right. Dick looked at the empty seat that was meant for him on the left side of the head seat, swallowed a lump in his throat, and sat on Bruce's usual spot.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here today," Dick said and cursed in his head.  _ Way to go, Grayson. Instead of sounding like a strong leader, you decided to start the meeting with the world's most overused line. _

"You called us here to talk about Harley's future involvement with the plan and whether we should trust her with or not, right?" Montoya asked in a monotoned voice.

Selina and Dick looked at her in surprise. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"You specifically chose a day where Dinah and Harley won't be able to attend because of Dinah's labor, knowing that she's too biased for this discussion. You also cringe every time someone complains about Harley, and you were probably planning this meeting for a while now, haven't you? Also, I'm a fucking detective. It's my job to figure mysteries out." Dick looked away from her in embarrassment, trying to hide his reddening cheeks.

Kate kissed her wife on the cheek. "First of all, I love you, and you're amazing. And secondly, if we're already speaking of Dinah, why aren't we with her in this probably traumatizing moment, but Harley is allowed to be there?"

"Because that was the only way we could make sure Harley won't interrupt us," Selina spoke up, "Besides, Dinah asked the Birds of Prey not to be there, but she didn't say anything about ex-criminals. I would rather have someone that she's a bit close to than no one at all." No one argued with her on that.

"Going back to our subject," Dick started, "I know that some of you have disagreements on Harley's comeuppance, and I want to hear them now. According to our ever so smart and beautiful Oracle, Guy Gardener is on his way to earth with a secret weapon, but it will take him three weeks to get here. If any of you come up with a good reason why Harley shouldn't join in the final battle against Superman, we will use these three weeks to change our layouts." Jefferson raised his hand. "Yes, Black Lighting?"

"I hope I don't sound like an asshole by asking this," Jefferson said, "but doesn't the whole 'Joker didn't tell me about the bomb' stuff sounds a bit fake? She was his right hand for the last few years, and it honestly looks like she just doesn't want to take responsibility for her actions. How do we know that this isn't some sob story to get sympathy from us and protection from Superman?"

This time, Selina decided to speak up. "First of all, Harley never tried to excuse the past actions that she committed on her own free will. She knows that what she did was wrong and has currently done everything we have asked of her, even to the point of pure physical exhaustion. The only time she disagreed with us was when we advised her not to keep her hyenas at her apartment. Secondly, we know that she is fully on our side because Zatanna has put a truth spell on her after she partied hard on my birthday. The magic, combined with an unbelievable amount of alcohol caused Harley to spill every single secret she had."

"You learned some pretty gross stuff that night, didn't you?" Helena asked in pity.

"You have no idea," Zatanna replied miserably.

" _ Anyway," _ Selina said, looking as if she wants to bury her head in the ground, "what we found out was that while the Joker did tell Harley about some parts of his plans, he didn't tell her about the bombs. The Joker also has a history of gaslighting his henchmen, so it sadly all fits. Harley even called the cops to warn them about the bomb after she found out. She saved three hundred people." A few moments of stillness past until Arthur raised his hand. "What is it, Aquaman?"

"What are these trials that you have given Harley?"

"Extremely harsh training to make sure she follows orders and donating all of her blood money to families that have been screwed over the Joker," Kates spoke to them like a general in a war room. "We are also examining closely how well she follows our commands and how much her personality has changed since the Joker died. We noticed that as time passes, Harley slowly changes back to her old self. She still has some of her 'Harley Quinn-ness,' but it has dialed down a notch since last year. Do you have any more questions?" The silence was the answer they needed. Renee took her chance and gave Kate a small peck on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. Dick noted that by Kate's reddening face, he definitely doesn't want to know what she said.

"Now that we solved that little problem, we need to move to something bigger," Dick took a deep breath before continuing, "We have an escapee from Superman's secret prison. It's Poison Ivy." 

"There is an escapee from Superman's self-made hell, and you didn't even think of starting with that?!" Renee asked in fury.

"I didn't start with that because it's tied in with Harley Quinn," Dick tried to explain. God, that annoying bulge in his throat was coming back, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Maybe he should have let Selina lead this after all. "Harley was the only person who was able to make Ivy open up, and I needed to get her problems off the table so there will be a chance you will trust her with Ivy." No one argued with him on that.  _ Thank God _ . "Around a year ago, Superman kidnapped several prisoners around the world, and Ivy was one of the first ones. According to her, Superman's team took them to an underwater prison, deep enough so that sunlight could barely reach them. This affected Ivy badly because she was technically half-plant, and plants die without everyday sunlight exposure. Ivy started to wither within her cell slowly, and the guards had no choice but to bring her up to the surface. Her new prison was in Nevada, where no plant life grew. Or so they thought. With enough focus, Ivy was able to bring massive roots from within the earth to attack the prison and escape. She was able to contact Selina a second later and was only able to return to Gotham safely because Superman at the time was in the Fortress of Solitude."

"What do we know of this prison?" Zatanna asked.

"At the moments? Not much," Dick told the group, "Ivy was deeply traumatized by the treatment she got and only opened up to Harley in the last week or so. We know that the prison is heavily guarded in the middle of the ocean and deprive the prisoners of basic necessities. They force the inmates in constant lockdown and only give them time outside of their cells during mealtime. While Ivy was physically tormented, she also suffered mental and emotional abuse, all with the other inmates. The isolation is affecting them corporally, and some prisoners had to be taken to the health ward to feed them through IVs, which means they are losing the will to  _ eat _ . Selina and I theorized that this is a tactic to break their spirits so they wouldn't even bother to rebel even if the odds are in their favor." Most of the people in the room looked like they were going to throw up.  _ I can't blame them. This was my reaction to this as well. _

"Ivy was also unconscious when they brought her back to the surface, so we still don't know its exact location." Dick turned himself to Arthur. "Aquaman, we believe that Superman is spreading noise pollution in the ocean to avoid wales and sharks attacks. Can you send some fish to check which areas they can't enter?"

"I want to help in every I can. I only wish I could help more." Dick felt sorry for Arthur. After Ollie's death reached the Atlantic, Arthur's advisors, along with his wife, begged of him to stay away from the war. After all, if Superman killed his own comrades without mercy, why should he show mercy to some unknown Atlantians?

"Are there any other reports of escapees?" Doctor Fate asked. Dick looked at him, startled to his bone. When did he enter the damn room?

"Unfortunately, no. Ivy was the only one that was able to find a way to escape, and she almost died because of that. All of the meta-humans are wearing power stopping collars, and all of the Green Lanterns rings have been confiscated, so there is no chance of them breaking out," Selina said with grief, looking beyond tired. Most of her friends have been taken to the hidden prison, and Dick could feel the weight this brought to her shoulders. Survivor's guilt is truly the absolute worst. 

"Before we wrap it up for today, do anyone else have any questions?" Dick asked one last time. After a chorus of 'no,' Dick stood up from his chair.

"Then everything is settled. In three weeks, we end Superman's reign of terror for good." 'And not all of us will return home' was hanging in the air. 

When was the last time a basic thing like breathing became so hard? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? 
> 
> I AM!!!
> 
> Thank you for your patients and enjoy the new chapter


	6. Chapter Six : Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during issue 16

Bruce knew something awful was going on on Earth thanks to the Tower's atmosphere, and Barbara's call only worsens his gut feeling.

"Superman is broadcasting live on television," she said with distress, "and I'm willing to bet it's not going to be an announcement of his latest shoe line."

"I don't bet on lost causes." Bruce sat up lightly from his bed, attempting to get himself more comfortable, but only resulted in more discomfort. Bruce tried not to show his frustration so he won't worry Alfred, but the butler saw right through it. It took Bruce a while before he was ready with a laptop. "Please connect me now to your monitors."

"Please? Someone has finally learned some manners. You must be really bored there, huh?" Bruce refused to give her the satisfaction of an answer. "Sending the broadcast to your location."

Superman's face appeared on screen, looking more grave than his current usual. Sinestro was standing behind him on his right, trying to look as serious as Superman, but Bruce could see the glee he gets from the public fear. Bruce's stomach turned on itself.

"People of Earth. A war is coming tomorrow," Superman started. "We did not start this war. We did not invite this war. But our world will soon be attacked by agents working for powerful intergalactic beings. These self-proclaimed 'Guardians of the Universe' seek to undo everything we've achieved." Bruce's anxiety got worse by the minute. He should have known that Sinestro's scouts would detect their secret weapon by now. He kicked himself for not thinking of that sooner.

"All the rogue nations we've toppled," Superman continued, "The wars we've ended. The private forces that we've established as super-powered peacekeepers across the globe. All of it will be for nothing if the Guardians and their Green Lantern Corps succeed, everything we've fought for will be lost. Yes, we have powerful allies, but I urge every single on Earth to join us in opposing these alien invaders." Bruce's eyebrows shot up to his forehead. He wouldn't- He  _ couldn't _ . "Fight for your world. Do not let those aliens take away your way of life from you- from your families. Get out on the street and fight for our future-!" 

Bruce slammed the laptop in rage, ignoring how his back pained at the sharp motion. A part of Bruce wanted to believe this was all Sinestro's manipulations, that his friend would never do such a thing, but the last year proved otherwise.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Barbara asked in shock.

"Yes," Dinah answered, and Bruce heard some soft breathing from where her voice came from. Connor was probably with her in Oracle's hideout. "He is eloquently and passionately inspiring the entire world to get out and be human shields against the foreign invaders."

"The Green Lanterns' attack will be severely hampered if there are civilians on every street-." Barbara was cut off by a message from her computer.

"Is everything alright, Oracle?" Bruce questioned in concern.

Barbara let out a surprised sound. She probably forgot his ear comms were working. "Yes. Yes, everything is fine. I just received a file from our mysterious friend. They're codes to the Watchtower's communication system. I think our friend on the inside just gave us the means to know the Justice League's movements before they make them!" That brought a smile to Bruce's face. For the first time in months, they have an advantage that Superman will never get.

Bruce heard Zatanna make an entrance. Even without seeing the room, he could see the flash of magic.

"It's time," was all she said.

"Dinah." Bruce heard Barbara move her chair, most likely to be able to grab Dinah before she leaves. "You don't have to do this. Ollie doesn't need avenging." Bruce had enough with the blindness of the situation and hacked into Oracle's cameras in her hideout from his laptop (with her permission, of course. Even he was too afraid to piss off the Oracle).

Bruce saw Dinah smiling sadly at her son as he tried to grab her hair."If I don't fight, and we lose, what world would I be leaving him? What kind of example will I make for my son? We heroes always preach of making the world a better place, and I refuse to stand back now. Especially at the moment when there are so many new lives being born into a time of war." Bruce knew exactly how she felt. He remembered those stressful months after Jason's death, training Tim and looking after his little Ma-.

_ Not now, Bruce. The second you start looking back at the past, you will never be to stop. _

"I'm going to take down Superman," Dinah continued. "I'm going to make sure Connor  _ has  _ a future. And yes, Barbara, I'm sure."

"You know how much I hate it when you predict me, don't you?" Barbara asked with a frown.

"Why else would I do it?" Dinah sassed back. She turned her face towards Zatanna. "Take us to the Tower of Fate." Bruce took that as a hint to close his laptop and to prepare himself for their arrival.

"Master Bruce, don't you dare try to stand up-." Alfred was cut off my Bruce's scream of pain as he fell to the floor. Alfred let out a weary smile.

"For the hundredth time, the electric spine on your back only aids in your rehabilitation, Master Bruce, but it will not fix you completely. You are not leaving here. You still need to strengthen your spine and be aware of how fragile it is." Alfred helped Bruce back to the bed as he scolded him, ignoring his son's annoyed expression. Being paralyzed like this hurts Bruce's pride far more than he would like to admit.

"Don't worry, Alfred," a new voice said, "we all know just hows sensible Bruce is when it comes to looking after himself. He'd never do anything stubborn and stupid that could lead to a traumatic injury." Out of all the times Selina could have entered the room, why did it have to be now?

"I didn't want Superman to hurt you, Selina," Bruce tried to argue with her.

"I could have helped you in a thousand ways, and instead of accepting my help, you knocked me unconscious and ended up getting your shit meet out by the Freak of Steel."

"How long are you going to hold this against me?" Bruce already knew the answer, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"With Selina? She is going to hold this against you for the rest of your life," Zatanna said as she entered the room with Dinah.

Bruce let out a stubborn 'hm' and attempted to stand up again, this time with help from Alfred. He walked over Bruce to his exercise equipment. He worked on getting better as Dinah explained everything, from the Green Lanterns being spotted and forced to come faster to Earth, to the current panic of the public, and lastly, to the present positions of his comrades. Knowing that they were all in their homes, spending what could be the last night with their families, made Bruce feel the gravity of the situation.

"So, we only have one more day left." Bruce looked at Zatanna with pleading eyes. "Are you are sure there is nothing you can do?"

"Of course, I could magic to help you walk, But if something happened to me -if I lost focus or something else broke the spell- you'd find yourself suddenly bat-floored." Bruce saw Zatanna's unrelenting look and gave up on the matter. For now.

"I'm afraid you'll to heal the same way as the rest of us, Master Bruce. With time," Alfred said, adding his own remark.

"We're out of time, Alfred," Bruce said as he tried to walk over back to the bed, his body tired from his daily exercise. Selina helped him sit down, holding his hand as a way to show support. "Oracle, I need to talk to them. All of them."

"Opening the channel."

Bruce took a deep breath before starting his speech. "The war is coming sooner than expected, and the Green Lanterns are coming tomorrow. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that is has come to this. I'm sorry any of you need to fight in this war, but you all know your roles. This may be our last chance to take down Superman. He has shown that he no longer values life, and the murderous Sinestro Corps will be right beside him." Bruce saw Huntress as he said his words, watching over Gotham in his place atop of a building, tensing him up, and he was starting to feel as though his throat is closing in itself. Selina gave him a small squeeze with her hand and brought him back to reality. He took a few seconds to relax before continuing.

He apologized for the people who might not come home. He apologized for forcing his comrades to say goodbye to their loved ones. He spoke about family and saw Barbara hugging her father before he departed with Dick by his side. He spoke about friends and saw Bullock and the GCPD having one last night of drinking together. He spoke about partners and gave Selina a proud smile, which she returns without regret.

He spoke of children, husbands, and wives, once again seeing the partings of his friends. Dinah, promising to return to her son as she puts him to sleep, a policewoman living her home while her love slept, Renee and Kate kissing each other goodbye. Suddenly it all became too much, and Selina had to hold Bruce's face so he'll stay calm enough to finish his speech.

"Tomorrow," he choked out, "all of you will end the tyranny of Superman. And I'm sorry I couldn't fight alongside you." 

Selina kissed Bruce one last time after he finished before walking towards Zatanna, Alfred, and Dinah.

"Zatanna, I believe it's time," Alfred said," if you'd be so kind to send Ms. Kyle, Ms. Lance, and I to the Batcave?"

"Alfred?" Bruce asked his mentor.

"Please, Master Bruce. Did you really think I'd sit back while our friends went to war?"

Bruce let out a dry laugh. "No... I guess not."

Dinah gave Zatanna her son before she caster her spell, living Bruce with the two alone. He looked at her straight in the eye. "Zatanna, if the unthinkable happens, don't get involved. We will need you for plan B. Now, I need you to take me to Oracle."

"They think you're staying here, Bruce," Zatanna argued with him, "the knowledge for your safety gives them the calmness they need for the battle."

"Oracle agreed not to say anything, so all they know, I am safe and sound. Unless you want to change that?"

"Careful there, Bruce-." Zatanna tried to start.

"No, I do not have the time to be careful." Bruce sat up straight, not looking away from her. "I don't care how broken I am. I will make sure Superman goes down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to update but at least I'm here.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me so long. It took me a while to get out of my writing funk.


End file.
